


Westland PV-3

by aidanm27



Category: Original Work
Genre: History, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Shangri-la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidanm27/pseuds/aidanm27
Summary: During the Later Tang Dynasty, the emperor is lying on his deathbed. His son attacks the palace in fear of another being the heir to the throne. Not only has he misunderstood, but he also does not know the true responsibility of being emperor.1000 years later, an expedition is put into place and their plan goes awry.





	Westland PV-3

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original short story that I have written. It is Historical Fiction. The dates and beginning of the events are based on actual historical events.

15:32 December 3, 933 - The Attack

  
The roar of soldiers echoed through the palace, their torches burning angry shadows into the crimson walls. The silhouettes danced to and fro, forming a mass of murkiness. Li Congrong formed the head of this viscous substance, using his jealousy as a drive to take over the throne. However, there was a hidden power that had come to his attention. A place of untold knowledge, waiting to be uncovered. The only thing that stood in his way was his own father.

The emperor grew increasingly ill, coughing up his insides as his guards held off Li Congrong’s forces. Li Siyuan stumbled through the halls, frantically trying to reach his horse as the clash of sword an ax could be heard from the gates. With what little vision he had left, he managed to hop onto a carriage.

Once he reached the cave, he opened the entrance to a hidden room. A tremendous sculpture stood at the farther end of the cavern. Li Siyuan used his last bit of strength to breathe life into the statue. It began to pulse and crack, melting into an array of scales. The creature of shimmering silver stood to guard the city lost in time. However, one must be put through a test before entering. If they do not prevail, they will be thrown into the depths of the cavern, never to be seen again.

 

09:48 April 2, 1933 - The Flight

  
Before we took off, I began to reevaluate the contents of my bag. Water. Check. Rope. Check. Journal. Check. Camera. Check. Swiss Army knife, Matches, Compass, Wool socks, Twinkies. Check. The Westland PV-3 biplane I was seated in was an impressive feat, and a state-of-the-art model at that.

As we flew, thunder sounded in the distance, suggesting a bumpy ride toward our main destination. Suddenly a flash of lightning hit our left wing, snapping it in half.

“MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! The engine is dead! Altitude is decreasing! Brace! Brace! Bra-”

 

13:52 April 3, 1933 - The Crash

  
Everything was a haze of endless white. Crawling away from the crash site, I pulled myself toward a nearby rock. Our gunman, Kystolv, went through what was left of the aircraft and scavenged as much as he could. Börjn was hastily wrapping Cooper’s arm as Harper was trying to stop the bleeding from his leg. My head was pounding, the mountains were pulsing, and everything was a blinding red, seeping through every crevice.

 

21:17 April 3, 1933 - The Climb

  
We have been trekking for seven hours, trying to find some shelter. The wind is sharp and brutal. A trail of blood dragged behind Cooper. I do not know how long he is going to last. Kystolv has not spoken since the crash, seeming hesitant about everything he wants to say.

We hike for another hour before we come upon a rather large cave. I crept into the darkness, noticing a foul stench floating in the air. As I turned my flashlight on, a swarm of flies darted straight for me and from a carcass on the ground. The carcass was of a goat antelope, possibly captured by a snow leopard. We walked further into the cave system and came across skeletal remains scattered across the cave floor. Eventually we hit a dead end, but there was a strange, small design on the wall. It seemed to be an ancient carving with a small symbol poking out of the wall. I pressed it and the ground shook. The wall started to crack and separate. Behind the door was a magnificent, clear pool, and beyond it was an ancient statue. However, there were claw marks all over the walls and human bones resting at the bottom of the water. 

Kystolv walked forward and swam to the other side. Suddenly, the sculpture started to twist into the form of creature of unimaginable terror. Its vicious teeth shimmered in the dull light, its face shielded by shadow. 

It slithered towards Kystolv and boomed.

“Who are you to step into my dominion?”

  
“I seek the knowledge of the world,” Kystolv boasts.

“Very well, but you must answer my riddle in order to gain this fortune. However, if you answer incorrectly, you will be punished. Voiceless it cries, Wingless flutters, toothless bites, Mouthless mutters.” Kystolv stood, very confused. Until he thought of an relevant answer: “Water! It is water!” He energetically stated with finesse.

“It is not the water which you seek, young one,” the serpent hissed. Then, the creature stood back and fire erupted from his mouth. Kystolv was enveloped by the flames and pushed into the pool, along with the other remains. This dragon had a distaste for those who were not as enlightened as him. “Has another come to seek my wisdom?” said the serpent. I looked at it for a moment, hesitant, and decided,”I do.”

The creature repeated the enigma,”Voiceless it cries, Wingless flutters, toothless bites, Mouthless mutters.” I thought for what seemed like an hour, but I finally knew the correct answer: “It is wind. The answer is wind.” The beast looked surprised at this, for no one has answered this riddle. “You have answered correctly, human. You shall gain the knowledge you seek.” The dragon knelt down as his eyes started to glow. I peered into its eyes and everything was covered in an deafening white. Then everything was red, bleeding around me out of every crevasse of the earth. My eyes were unchanging and I felt so miniscule. My head felt like it was splitting apart and my eyes started to glow. Then everything faded to black.

 

09:56 April 4, 1933 - The Awakening

  
A strange dullness replaced the pain in my head. As I stand, there are magnificent yellow trees surrounding me. However, I was not alone. A person emerged from the underbrush, unclear as to who I am or where I came from, whose skin seemed to be cracking, the edges becoming a brittle blue. They beckoned me to follow into the forest, and I did. It was not long until we came upon a large temple. An array of colors decorated its sides, bringing it to life. There were others that became aware of my presence, and started to scrutinize from afar. A man emerged from the crowd, wearing a significant amount of clothing compared to the rest. No one spoke as he raised his hand to my forehead, spreading a red substance on my temple. My mind immediately cleared.

This world was not real. I was trapped in my own mind and I will never be removed from my slumber. Börjn, Cooper, and Harper were trying to wake me up. They were shaking my body, doing everything they could, but I felt nothing. The skin around my eyes began to crack and fade away. The knowledge is too powerful for the human mind and should not be tampered with. My friends cried in despair as my inert body was pushed into the pool, along with the others resting at the bottom.

I descend into the abyss, the artificial world around me turning into a murky blue. The people around me are writhing, their eyes beginning to turn black, pooling into the thick air like ink. My body started to decay, flesh and clothing withering away. Leaving only another pile of bones among many.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end of the story, thank you! please tell me how i did in the comments or if you have any feedback!


End file.
